


I think I got your phone

by TheDragonmaster



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Glamnation Tour, M/M, Masturbation, Tommy is a bit of a creep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonmaster/pseuds/TheDragonmaster
Summary: Adam had a mysterious guest over. After finding his phone Tommy can't forget about him.





	I think I got your phone

"Jesus Christ what is this fuck" Tommy swears to himself. He was sitting on his bunk a variety of tangled caples spread before him. Since half an hour he was trying to free his headphones from his chargers and... probably way too much else. He shouldn't have just stuffed it all in one bag.

"Fuck it. I'm just gonna borrow Adams headphones" he thinks while walking over to the back of the tour bus. The back was seperated whit a door to give some privacy to Adam. Which is something Tommy was a bit jealous about, sure they had curtains in front of their bunks which gave at least the sense of privacy but still he wasn't that much of a people guy and although he loved the band he sometimes just needed to be alone. 

That's why he now decided to stay at Adams 'room' after fishing his headphones out of the drawer. He knew pretty well where Adams stuff was by now. That's just one of the things you learn after spending so much time together in so little space. He also knew that Adam probably won't mind that Tommy's borrowing his headphones. They often shared stuff, headphones, chargers he even once or twice wore one of Adams T-shirts because he run out of clean ones. The Band made some fun of him, they thought he had something going on with Adam, but he couldn't care less. Tour life is stressful and it's good when everybody has a laugh now and then. 

He's now making his way towards the bed at the wall. Adam has the biggest bed of them all and Tommy knows that he even has "guests" in there sometimes but that's another story not needing to be told. It was a pretty embarrassing moment for all of them when Tommy just stumbled into the room while Adam was over some other guy. That day he learned to better knock twice and Adam to lock the door. 

Lying down in the bed felt like heaven after sleeping so many nights in his small, hard-as-stone bunk. But there was something odd. Tommy moved a bit and found a mobile phone. It wasn't his and it also wasn't Adams if he didn't get a new one. Maybe one of his "guests" left it there accidentally. He decided to just place it on the pillow next to him so Adam would see it when he came back from his interview. 

But after listening music for some time curiosity won and Tommy flipped the phone open. He luckily found that there wasn't a pin number needed. Browsing true the phone wasn't as exciting as he thought at first. But getting into the gallery made him realize why the phone was on the bed. 

There was a short video and he could already see that it was Adam taking some twink from behind. He should have closed the phone again and just let it be. But he didn't. There was something about the other guy he couldn't place.  
The boy was laying on the bed on his front getting pressed into the bed by Adam who seems to be nearly double as big as him, his half long black hair is hanging in his face which is also half lying on the mattress. It looked like he was holding his phone in front of him with one hand. 

He hit play. The picture got into motion and Tommy could see how Adam was taking the guy from behind. It was a bit shaky and whoever was lying under him was moaning wildly while trying to hold the phone right. He could see how Adam got out of rhythm and started to fuck him faster. It looked like both where near to they're climax.  
"Oh yeah you want that don't you." He could hear Adam saying even when his face wasn't in the camer angle. "Fuck..Annabell" He said right before the video stopped. 

Wait... What? Tommy knew that Adam got crushes on women but he wouldn't have thought in a million years that Adam would really get it going with one.  
He watched the video again this time paying even more attention to Adams guest aka Annabell. He couldn't see much since she was lying on her front pretty much flat. Well... it would explain why he was so interested in that person, and also why his penis was. He started masturbating while watching the video over and over again and when he finally came he got it memorized. 

\-------------

It has been days since Tommy discovered the phone and he wasn't able to think of anything else. After he finished masturbating that day he hectically cleaned up and took the phone with him. Not his best idea. He got pretty much addicted to that woman and was searching her phone since then for other photos or just anything that told him a bit about her. There weren't a lot of photos from her on the phone. He only could find two, one seems to be at some sort of tourist attraction and the other at a party with friends. She had a really boyish style and seemed to also be built more androgyn but Tommy liked that. 

The only problem was he was a honest person and at some point he had to sneack the phone back into Adams room or give it back to him. Since Adam had no interviews at the moment or stuff where only he needed to be the first option got pretty unrealistic. 

Well, better now than later. He safed Annabells phone number into his own phone and made his way from his bunk to Adams room, knocked and waited. 

"Yeah?" came the response. 

"It's Tommy" it didn't need more for Adam to open the door. Standing there smiling at him. "Come on in Tommy Joe".

He followed Adam into the tiny room and set onto that Bed where Adam joined him after letting the blinds down. 

"You wanna watch a movie? I bought some new ones I'm dying to watch" he said excitingly. Already grabbing the Tv remotes. 

"Ehm.. actually I came to give you that" Tommy said while handing Adam the phone, "I found it while borrowing me your headphones and thought it's from one of the band but I was wrong, sorry." 

"No problem, I think I know who this belongs to. Gonna give it back to him when we go to Seattle he lives somewhere near. And it would be nice if you can also give me my headphones back" Adam added with smile making Tommy turn red. Of course the headphones. He was so occupied with the phone that he totally forgot about them. 

"Yeah, sure. Forgot." He was giving Adam a bit of a nervous smile. 

"You go get the headphones I get the movie ready, deal?" Adam was already on his way to the Tv hanging from the opposite wall. So Tommy just left for the headphones mumbling an "okey". 

He was making his way back with the headphones when it hit him what Adam just said. ".. he leaves somewhere near" That can't be, he heard Adam say Annabell in the video, that's a girls name right? But why should Adam lie to him. 

"Here" Tommy said while giving the headphons back "Can I ask you something?" He said while facing Adam. The movie was ready and so seemed Adam who already made himself comfortable. He looked a bit baffled but caught himself again sitting a bit more upright. "Sure, you know you always can" 

"Who does the phone belong to?" 

"A fan I met at our last concert. He's a really cool guy. Why?" 

"Just curious" Tommy said "It's just been a long time since we talked to each other. I mean more then small talk" 

"Yeah" Adam looks a bit sad and that's definitely not what Tommy wanted. "I've been very busy lately." He gave him a look as if to say sorry. 

They chatted a bit about everything but it didn't get serious and after some time they were watching the movie. It was love drama. Tommy didn't like it but he wasn't able to focus on the movie anyway. His head was full of Adams mysterious guest. 

So what if she was actually a he? He ones played with the thought that he might be bi but it's not like Tommy would meet her or him anyway. And even if he did what was he supposed to say "Hey you don't know me but you slept with my boss and I found your phone after that and been addicted to you since then" Yeah... sure not. That sounded more creepy than anything else.

"Enough with such thoughts. You're not going to meet him Tommy joe" He needed to make this clear to himself. He snuggled a bit closer to Adam and finally tried to concentrate on the movie...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) that’s my first fanfic here and also the first I wrote in english. So please correct me if I made any mistakes.
> 
> And if you are wondering why my omc is called Annabell. While searching for new names for my characters I found a baby name website where it was not only listed as a female but also as a male name. Personally I never heard that name being used for a man but it makes sence to me since I know Anna once has been used as a male name and I like the idea of having a female name made into a unisex name and not always just the male names. A girl can be named James why not name a boy Annabell? You got my spirit? 
> 
> Also spreading some positivity in case there're really boys named Annabell ^-^


End file.
